


Wolf night

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: But inspired by Bucky Barnes, Original Work
Genre: Bedtime Stories, For littles, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Bedtime Story, especially for littles
Kudos: 4





	Wolf night

**Author's Note:**

> A short bedtime story I wrote a couple weeks ago...
> 
> Bucky is heavily inspired by the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes from the MCU

The little white wolf called Bucky was curled up at the end of the cave he and his family lived in. His family… he let out a sigh. His father’s the leader of the pack, was a strong and harsh dark wolf. He would often just growl at Bucky. His mother on the other side was just as white as he was. A very gentle, loving alpha female. 

And then there were his brothers. Three to be exactly. All of them older, wiser and bigger than him. Bucky was frustrated being the smallest. Even for his age, he was very small. And, apart from his mother, the only white wolf in the whole pack.

He felt different. Some days he couldn’t suppress the fear of getting kicked out of the pack for being different. For being unique. Not only because of his fur but also because of his eyes. One a dark amber color, the other one a piercing, icy blue. 

Often he would pray to the mighty wolf up above. Asking for answers to why he was different. If he would become stronger someday. If he would find love and happiness. But the mighty wolf never gave him an answer.

So he would lay down in the last corner, his fluffy tail covering his eyes as he dosed off into his dreams. Bucky’s dreams filled with huge battles with other wolves. With a beautiful female by his side at night. Being a strong and healthy pack leader, his own pups running around in his very own cave.

And the mighty wolf above would smile and whisper a magic spell to make all his dreams come true. Cause everyone deserves happiness and love. And everyone was unique and beautiful in their own way.

One day Bucky would accept that and be the wolf he always had dreamt of.


End file.
